


The Mortal Instruments

by favefangirl



Series: 5 Days of Fanficmas [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Books, Poetry, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: A TMI poem.





	

One must walk through a city of Bones,

Made of Ashes,

With broken Glass underfoot,

Where Fallen Angels roam free,

And Lost Souls are never found again,

A Heavenly Fire will burn,

So the Mortal Instruments shall align wrought by destruction,

And neither Demon nor Angel blood shall shed without purpose,

As the Gods take their fill of our Mundane lives,

Tell your children and your children's children that the unholy war begins tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Fanficmas!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you're feeling lovely.


End file.
